


In the Brothers' High Hall

by vetiverite



Series: Himling Extras [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, FiKi Week, Himlingverse, Husbands, Interview, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite
Summary: Five years after the events of "To Himling" (which admittedly is NOT EVEN FINISHED), Fili and Kili tell a visitor about the life they've built and they plans they have for their island home.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Himling Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: FiKi Week 2020





	In the Brothers' High Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts), [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



> For FiKiWeek 2020 (Final Day: Anniversaries), dedicated to Linane and MSilverstar.

_Within a hall built of salvaged stones, a fire crackles in the great-room hearth. Heavy tapestries block the sea-chill seeping in through the windows, but the lively hearthfire banishes any sense of gloom._

_KÍLI is first to arrive, carrying a large kettle of water which he places over the fire. He is dressed in warm layers of wool topped by a hooded sheepskin caftan. His dark hair is drawn back in a Durin silver clip, then plaited into two sidelocks and a queue. He greets me shyly but sweetly, offering a clumsy hug and a query about my journey to the island._

_FÍLI enters soon after, walking with a noticeable limp. Like his brother, he is clad in layers and a sheepskin caftan; he also wears thick woolen gaiters under his boots. His amber hair has been braided like Kíli’s but is wind-tousled. He, too, offers an embrace and a silent smile. Reticence, I’ve been told, is his usual manner._

_The brothers sit together on one bench, shoulder against shoulder, and wait for the questions to begin._

**ME:** Tell me about your life here. How long have you lived on the island now?

 **FÍLI:** Five years.

 **KÍLI:** To the day!

 **ME:** You mean that you landed on Himling’s shore five years ago _exactly?_

 **FÍLI:** Exactly. You’ve come on a day dear to us.

 **ME:** It’s a great honor. I admire your hall; it’s as comfortable within as it is handsome without. When did you complete it?

 **KÍLI:** Last summer, with our friends’ help.

 **FÍLI:** We’d have been done sooner, but we decided to expand the northeast wing to make more room for guests. That’s where you’ll be lodged tonight.

 **ME:** Is it comfortable living on the island?

 **FÍLI:** Well... as you’ve seen, it’s very windy and wet, so it’s a challenge to stay warm. There’s peat on the north coast, but we mainly cut it for cooking fires. All charcoal must be saved for the forge. _(Gesturing to the hearth with friendly mischief)_ What wood we have comes by supply boat, to be used _only_ on special occasions.

 **ME:** That’s most kind. But when you haven’t any guests, how then do you stay warm?

_(The brothers glance at each other furtively, then make a concerted effort to look solemn)_

**KÍLI:** Did you see my sheep?

 **ME:** Yes; they’re everywhere!

 **FÍLI:** That’s how we clothe ourselves. Kíli shears and spins the wool; I stretch and tan the hides. _(Grasps collar of caftan)_ We’ve learned to bundle up. The sheep are good for mutton as well—

 **KÍLI:** Not _lamb_ , though. _Never_ lamb.

 **FÍLI:** _(pats his brother’s back)_ No.

 **ME:** And what about hot water? I know how you Khazâd like your baths.

 **KÍLI:** We have hot springs! You can bathe outside and you don’t have to build a fire or anything!

 **FÍLI** _(laughs and elbows his brother)_ Kíli really likes the springs, but I think we should lay a proper road between here and there. I want to have roads leading to every watchtower, too. It will make it easier for sentries to travel to work and back home again.

 **ME:** Ah! On my way in, I did see a number of other buildings taking shape within the fort walls. Will these be ‘home’?

 **KÍLI:** For townsfolk, yes. We mean to have workshops, smithies, a marketplace… All our friends want to move here!

 **ME:** It must have been difficult to leave them behind so suddenly. How did you find being alone?

 **KÍLI:** It was exciting! We spent the first night sleeping under our upside-down boat. Then we moved into the lighthouse, which is… oh, it’s wonderful. Mim and I lived there until our hall was ready. (Whispers) I like our hall because we built it ourselves, but the lighthouse…

_(Almost imperceptibly, the brothers lean against each other)_

**FÍLI:** _(with a soft smile)_ We go to there every full moon. We can see home from the top.

 **ME:** Have you been back to the mainland?

_(This question causes sudden tension in both brothers, Kíli more than Fíli, who tries to remain genial.)_

**FÍLI:** Not yet. But soon.

 **KÍLI:** _(tightly)_ We’re waiting.

 **ME:** For what?

 **FÍLI:** _(quickly jumping in)_ You see, after I gave away the Crown, there were some hard feelings toward us. The folk of Thorinutumnu have always supported us, thank Mahal, but… there are some…

 **ME:** Do you mean Dáin?

 **FÍLI:** No, not at all. I know what you’ve heard— that he drove us away, or maybe even worse— but these are only stupid rumors. Our cousin has been a true friend. He sent men to help us rebuild—

 **KÍLI:** _(cheerful again)_ Iron Hills people know how to make things weather-tight, which is good, because it rains for part of every single day here!

 **FÍLI:** —and he’s also taken good care of Mother.

_(The mention draws an affectionate smile from both brothers; their feelings are very plain)_

**ME:** You must miss her.

 **KÍLI:** Yes, so much! 

**ME:** Have you been back to see her?

 **FÍLI:** _(again, rushing to answer)_ She’s been to see us! But we’re hoping to visit home next Blessed Green—

 **KÍLI:** _(obstinate)_ If it’s safe.

 **ME:** Safe?

 **KÍLI:** From _them._

 **ME:** Who are ‘them’?

_(Fíli gives me a cautioning look and touches his brother’s arm. After a few seconds Kíli relents. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths before speaking again)_

**KÍLI:** It’s a long story. Mim’s better than me at telling it.

 **FÍLI:** _(carefully)_ We have some friends – very clever and very loyal – who overheard some talk against Zanid and me. No one realized how serious the talk was until other people stepped forward to warn us about it. It’s the reason why we came here… and it’s the reason why we stay…

_The kettle has begun to whistle. Kíli hops up and takes it off. He pries up the lid, throws in some tea to brew, and leaves the room to fetch mugs. Fíli leans forward to speak to me in a low, urgent voice._

**FÍLI:** I’m sorry— I don’t mean to be rude, but the memory of what happened always upsets my _naddith_. We try to avoid it.

 **ME:** I’m so sorry.

 **FÍLI:** It’s all right; you couldn’t have known. _(He glances at the doorway, but it’s empty, so he continues to speak)_ It’s still so vivid for him, even though it was five years ago. He was under terrible strain then; I don’t think he would have ever gotten well if we had not come here. He’s been so much better since! In five years, he’s only fallen a handful of times, and never too badly.

 **ME:** I’m glad of that. He seems happy— the both of you do.

 **FÍLI:** Yes. We’ve worked hard. There’s much to be glad about, and much to be grateful for.

_Kíli reenters, balancing a pile of stacked mugs and a plate of honey-drizzled flatbread._

**KÍLI:** Did you tell her about Jera and Nori?

 **FÍLI:** _(grins)_ Ah! Our married friends. We’ve asked them to come. We’re hoping they might decide to move here.

 **KÍLI:** Torli and Skili and Hahal are coming, they’ve already decided. They want to work in our forge. Jera can, too. She’s good with iron.

 **FÍLI:** And she knows how to heal _. (He tilts his head toward Kíli, who is busy pouring tea)_

 **KÍLI:** Our good friend Dori – that’s Nori’s brother – has come and gone several times. He’s cutting the stone we’re going to dedicate to Uncle. _(Hands me my mug)_ You’ll come to the raising, won’t you? Tharkûn is going to be there.

 **ME:** …’Tharkûn’?

 **FÍLI:** ‘Gandalf’ is the name you know him by. We call him Tharkûn.

 **KÍLI:** (with mouth full of honeyed bread): Gimli’s coming, too. And Ninur.

 **ME:** Gimli I’ve met, but Ninur… Do you mean the elder?

 **FÍLI:** No longer. He stepped aside for Navrin. It was time.

 **KÍLI:** (swallowing hard) We don’t like Navrin. He won’t be invited. But we like Ninur, and he knew Uncle well.

 **FÍLI:** I wish Fenja would come, but she refuses to get on a boat. She says that Khazâd are meant to delve earth, not cross water. _(Wistfully)_ She’s not getting younger, and we really want to see her again.

 **KÍLI:** It’s not until spring, Mim. There’s still time to convince her.

 **FÍLI:** _(very softly)_ I hope you’re right.

_(Realizing what his brother means, Kíli ducks his head in shame. Fíli takes his hand and cradles it tenderly between his own. He looks to me for help)_

**FÍLI:** Ask Kíli about his bees.

 **ME:** _(to Kíli, encouraging)_ Your skill as a keeper is famed far and wide. Is this Himling honey?

 **KÍLI:** _(pink-faced, but beginning to regain his pluck)_ Yes. Do, do you like it?

 **ME:** It has a wonderful flavor, rich, almost spicy.

 **KÍLI:** We have a lot of strange wildflowers here that my bees like. I was worried they wouldn’t prosper here, or that they would be blown away by the wind, but it’s funny. They do better here than they’ve done anywhere else.

 **ME:** Like you and Fíli.

_(Kíli turns to look at his brother, who kisses his hand)_

**KÍLI:** Like me and Fíli.


End file.
